Toilet seats and lids have existed in various forms for many decades. A toilet seat provides a surface for an occupant to comfortably sit and a toilet lid provides a protective cover for the toilet facility. Generally, toilet seats and lids are made of wood or plastic materials. These materials can degrade, discolor, and/or become damaged over time. Thus, many toilet seats and lids may become unattractive, structurally unsound, or both.
Additionally, most toilet seats and lids have plain, unadorned surfaces that do not include any type of decoration or permit any artistic expression. Some conventional toilet seats have surfaces that are adorned with silk-screen printing, hand painting, water-transfer printing, heat transfer printing, and the like. However, the surfaces of these seats, like plain toilet seats, can wear, chip off, degrade, or otherwise become damaged over time. There are also polyresin toilet seats that are made from resin compounds and are typically clear with optional decorative inserts. However, polyresin toilet seats are typically heavy and expensive to manufacture.